


When Rangers Read Fanfiction

by Izout



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day at Rock Porium, the Mystic Rangers discover that people write stories about them and post them on the internet. Curious, the rangers decide read stories about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Mystic Force and all related characters all belong to Saban Brand. I claim to own nothing.

Guys! Come see this!" Chip shouted at his friends. It was a pretty mild day in Briarwood. Not too hot, not to cold. At the Rock Porium, the Rangers, minus Chip, were all hard at work. Vida was at the Turntables, Nick was at the register, Madison was on the phone and Xander was 'supervising' everyone. When Chip called them, they all stop what they were doing and ran into Toby's office.

"Chip, what is it?" Vida asked her friend.

"Well, since Toby had bought this new Dell computer and he just got internet, I decided to go online to see if there were any stories about us in the news. Then I found this website and found out that on this site, a bunch of people write stories about us." Chip explain to them.

"What do you mean, Chip?" Madison asked him while looking at the computer screen.

"See." Chip told them while scrolling down the pages. "Here's a story about how you and Vi first met me and here's a story about us meeting Hannah Montana--"

"Who?" Xander asked them.

"That girl from that new Disney show." Vida explained to him.

"There's stories about us going through high school, falling in love, speculating on our futures," Chip told them. "Here's a story about us saving Nick's sister from the Underworld and here's a story about Me, Nick and Vida getting put under a love spell. Here's a story about you being in an abusive relationship with Ben, Maddie and here's a story about Xander getting kidnapped by the Underworld and much more."

"Wow! Look at all these pairings." Madison told everyone. "Nick/Vida, Chip/Clare, Xander/Vida, Chip/Vida, Me/Chip, Me/Xander, Me/Nick-- wow, there's a lot of stories about me and Nick-- Xander/Clare, Xander/LeeLee, Xander/Daggeron, Me/... VIDA?!? Me/Daggeron, Nick/Xander?!"

Nick looked at Xander and took a few steps away from him. "Okay guys, we better get back to work, come on." So everyone left the room, except Xander.

"So there's stories written about Xander the Great, eh? Well, why do we take a look see?" Xander grinned to himself as he started scrolling.


	2. Xander's turn

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Xander Bly, Briarwood biggest flirt, was sitting at the computer looking for stories written about yours truely. He search and search until he found something that caught his eye.

" _Confessions By xanderfangirl_ "

_Xander realizes that he has romantic feelings for one of his friends but will he have the courage to tell his love? Xander x ? *SLASH*_

"Slash? Maybe it's a slasher flick type story?" Xander muse to himself as he started reading.

" _It was an extremely hot day in Briarwood. The weatherman said it was nearly into the hundreds. Madison had suggested they should all go to the pool. Inside the changing room, Xander was sitting on a bench deep in thought. Nick called telling them that he'll be there later and Chip was already in the showers so Xander had some privacy to think._ "

_Xander had always considered himself to be the biggest ladies man around. He could easily put a spell on any girl, but for some reason he never had a steady girlfriend. Plus, Xander would have never thought that one day someone would put a spell on him._

_Not Clare, even though he thought she was cute. Clare was a sweet girl, but she was too bumbling and idiotic for him._

"Hey, Clare's not an idiot!" Xander shouted at the computer.

" _Not LeeLee, even though he did flirt with her a couple of times._ "

"Hey, I do her even if she wasn't Necrolai's daughter!" Xander growled to himself.

" _Not Maddie or Vi either. They were more like sisters anyway. One was too soft and one was too hard. He could never imagine dating either of them._ "

"She's right about the sisters thing but wrong about them being too soft and too hard."

" _Xander soon came to the conclusion as to why he never had a steady girlfriend. He was gay._ "

Xander's face was now bright red. "WHAT?!? No! No I'm not!!"

" _But while Xander was gay, he wasn't going to date those attractive people, but that didn't mean he was interested in Chip either._ "

"Even if I was gay, I date someone hot! And I find Chip very handsome."

" _Xander wasn't interested in Daggeron or Toby, not even his Troblin friend Phineas._ "

"That's disgusting!"

" _The person Xander loved was Nick Russell, the new guy._ "

"........ The F--!"

" _Now, some of you might find it silly for someone at Xander's age to have a crush on someone but he couldn't help it. Ever since he first met Nick, he felt a spark of affection towards the mysterious but good hearted biker. Xander remember when he first laid eyes on Nick, he couldn't help but notice what a well built upper body Nick had._ "

"When I first met Nick, I was warning him about the forest! Not checking out his body!" Xander growled at the screen.

" _Just then the doors to the changing room open and Nick came in carrying a towel and his swim trunks, which were both red. Nick's entire face was covered in sweat._ "

" _'Few, some day huh?' Nick asked Xander as he was wiping some sweat off his forehead. Xander just nodded._

_'Okay guys! I'll see you in the pool!' Shouted Chip as he bolted out of the changing room. The last thing they heard Chip say was 'Cannonball!' before the doors shut. Nick open his locker door and took off his shirt, which was eye candy to Xander. Nick's well-tone chest, six pack abs and muscular arms were cover in sweat, shining in the light. Xander started gaping and licking his lips._

"That better be because I was thirsty?!"

" _Nick then bend over to take off his pants, his butt showing a bit. Showing off it's infinite hotness._ "

_'You know Xander, it's not polite to stare.' Nick told Xander as he turn around and smiled at his australian friend. Xander just turned around to hide his blush._

_'Xander, I've notice that you've acting strange these past few weeks. Now, I think I know what's going on, but I like to hear it from you.' Xander's face was as red as humanly possible. He clear his throat and decided to tell Nick the truth._

_'Nick, the reason why I've been acting strange is because I'm-I'm-I-I-I'm gay. I just hope you don't treat me any different?' Xander asked Nick. Nick then cupped Xander's face into his hands and look him into the eyes with a smile on his face._

_'What makes you think I wouldn't?' Nick said as him as he kissed the corner of Xander's mouth._

Xander was now trying hard not to throw-up.

" _Nick then looked around and smiled back at Xander._ "

_'Looks like we have some privacy.' Nick told Xander. Xander then wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and started kissing him. The kiss started out soft but then started to get more passionate. Their hands roaming eachothers bodies. Their lips caressing eachothers. Their tongues fighting for domanice. Xander then slip his hand into Nick's--_

"Oh my GOD!!!!" Xander was now fuming as he bolted out Toby's office. Vida, who was at the turntables, notice this.

"What's his problem?" She asked herself as she left the turntables and went into Toby's office to see what was distrubing Xander. She sat down into the chair and looked at the computer screen.

"What did he read?" She asked herself to see what angered Xander. She read a little of the story and shrieked. "Oh my God!" Vida then started panting and clutched her heart. Vida started to read a little bit more of it. _Maybe I'll read this one later._ She thought to herself as she wrote down the story's website address. "Let's see if there's any stories written about me?"


	3. Vida's turn

 

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Vida Rocca was scanning through the pages looking for a story about her.

"This looks interesting." She thought to herself.

_"My Savior. By HotTamalee77._

_The Rangers' were battle against one of Imperious' monsters. This monster was more tougher than any of the monsters they fought before. More stronger even."_

"Well, what did he look like?" Vida asked to no one.

_"The Monster had taken care of Nick, Chip, Madison and Solaris, Only Vida and Xander remain. Vida charged at the Monster. 'Magistaff!' she shouted as she fling pink energy at the monster. She then kicked the Monster several times and slugged it across the face."_

"Now that's more like it." Vida smiled to herself.

_"'It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me!' The Monster growled as he fired lasers out his eyes. They directly hit Vida, causing her to fly a few steps away._

'Oh, you asked for it now! Magistaff Tornado Power!' Vida started to spin faster and faster until she was a spinning pink blur. She moved to the Monster and he simply swatted her away. The monster then chuckled,

'Hahaha, is that the best you got?' Under her helmet, Vida, growled.

'Magistaff Mystical Wings!' Her cape then turn into giant butterfly wings and started flatting hard at the Monster. The Monster fired a laser at Vida again, causing her wings to revert back. Vida clutched her chest and started coughing."

"I'm losing? That's not right." Vida gasped wide eye at the screen.

_"'On your feet!' The Monster ordered. He picked Vida up and started hitting her in the arm three times. He then let her go and she fell to the ground, losing her morph."_

"It takes getting hit in the arm three times to demorph me? What the..."

_"The Monster then looked down at Vida. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks._

'Please?' Vida said while crying. 'Don't hurt me.'"

Now Vida's face was red. "Oh no the author didn't?"

_"'It's a little too late for that! Goodbye Pink Ranger!' The Monster growled as he prepared for his final attack. Vida then close her eyes and prayed to God to look over her friends and love ones._

'No!!' Screamed a voice. 'Get away for her!' That voice belong to Xander as he charged the Monster. With his anger fueling his attack, Xander then quickly finish off the monster, demorphed and bent over to help his friend.

'Vida, are you okay?' He asked her. Vida coughed then replied,

'I am now.' Vida then looked up at Xander's face and into his eyes while he smiled at her.

No! This can be right. I can't be falling for Xander. Not Xander Bly, Xander the Great, Flirty Xander Bly, Perfect Profile Xander. _Vida thought to herself. This can't be true."_

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT!"

_"But she was. She was falling for Xander Bly. She knew deep down in her heart._

'Xander?' She asked him.

'Yes Vi?' He asked her back. Vida then moved her hand on Xander's cheek and stood up, bringing her face to Xander's. Xander then lean in to bring his face to Vida's. They got closer and closer and closer until they captured each other's lips in a kiss."

"Oh my God!" Shrieked Vida as she immediately hit the back button and bolted out of Toby's office, nearly bumping into Madison.

"Woah. Sis, what's wrong?" Vida never asked back. Madison, then to, entered Toby's office.


	4. Madison's turn

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Madison Rocca was scanning through the pages. Some stories had interesting titles, especially this one.

_A Special Birthday Surprise._

"Hmm, this looks interesting." She said as she click the link.

" _'Happy Birthday Ben!' Everyone shouted. It was Ben's birthday today and the rangers had decided to through him a surprise party._

_'Ha you guys.' Ben chuckled._

_'Well, open your presents.' Vida told him. Ben picked up a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He open it and smiled._

_'New headphones!'_

_'I thought you like some.' Vida told him and they hugged._

_'Ben, open mines?' Xander asked him as he handed a present wrap in green wrapping paper. Ben open it, smiled, and looked at Xander._

_'Axe Body Spray?' Ben asked him._

_'Just incase you need some help attracting the ladies.' Xander explained to Ben while grinning._

_'Hey now,' Madison told Xander while wrapping an arm around Ben. 'He's taken.' Everyone burst out laughing._

_'Ben! Ben! Open mines now!' Chip yelled at Ben while hopping. Ben picked up the yellow present, open it an raise an eyebrow._

_'A cape?' He asked Chip._

_'Yeah, you know, just incase to like to be my sidekick someday.' Chip explainned to Ben._

"Heh heh, that sounds like Chip all right." Chuckled Madison as she continued reading.

" _'Oh, heres one from Nick.' Ben said while unwrapping the red present. He smiled. 'A Linkin Park CD?'_

_'I saw you looking at them at the Rock Porium a few days ago so I thought...' Ben and Nick then High fived. Ben then looked at Madison._

_'Maddie, where's your present?' Ben asked his girlfriend. Madison blushed and looked at everyone._

_'Guys, could we have some privacy, I wanted to give Ben his present alone?' Madison asked them. Everyone gave them the look and went outside._

_'Hey Ben, could we listen to your new CD?' Xander asked him._

_'Sure man, just don't scratch it.' Ben told them and they left. Ben them turned to Madison._

_'In your room.' She told him and they went upstairs, into his room and Madison closed the door._

_'Well, where is it?' Ben asked her and she started kissing him._

_'Ben, I just wanted to say that, before I give you your present, I wanted to say that I love you. My God, your the greatest boyfriend I ever had.' Madison explained to him. 'You're always buying me presents, you didn't forget my birthday, you always remember our one month anniversaries, and your the sweetest guy I know.'_

_'Madison, I love you too.' Ben told her. 'You're everything I wanted in a girl. Your beautiful, brave, intelligent, and did I forget to mention beautiful. It's as if God himself took some time off to create thhis special person just for me._

"Aww." Madison sighed while reading.

" _Ben, it's because I love you that I'm going to give the best, most wonderful present I could ever give you. Something so special. Something you earned. Something that you could never sell.' Madison told Ben._

_'What is it?' He asked her._

"Yeah, what is it?" Madison asked the screen full of excitement.

" _Madison smiled at him and said, 'My virginity.'_ "

Madison's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

" _'Madison, I thought we both agreed that we were going to wait?' he asked her._

'Well, I think now the best time.' She told him. Ben stared at her.

_'Maddie,' Ben told her. 'You don't know how happy you've made me right now.'_

_'I'm happy as long as your happy.' She told him._

"He's only happy because I just gave him an open invitation into my pants." Madison said to the screen.

" _Madison and Ben started kissing eachother. It started out soft but then started to get more passionate and filled with lust. Their hands roaming eachother's bodies. The pent-up emotions spreading out. Madison started to lift up Ben's shirt and Ben unbutton Madison's shirt. Madison then unzipped his pants and pulled then down. Ben took off her pants and stared at her. There she was, standing in his room, wearing nothing but her bra and panties._ "

Madison suddenly got the urge to cover herself up.

" _Ben then guided Madison to his bed, got on top of Madison, looked deep into Madison's brown orbs and whispered, 'Your so beautiful. God I love you.' Ben and Madison then began to make love for the first time._ "

Madison's face was now red and as she continued reading, it got redder and redder and redder until it was redder then the Red Ranger's uniform. When she got to the part where it said that they both reach their climax, Madison automaticly got off the computer and ran out of Toby's office screaming "Ew ew ew ew!" Chip saw this and went into Toby's office.

"What happen?" Chip said to himself as he read what was on the computer screen. "Holy Cow!" Chip, while covering his eyes, click the back button and sat down into the chair. "Let's see whats been written about me?"


	5. Chip's turn

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Charlie "Chip" Thorn was looking at story titles as he scrolled through the pages.

"Oh what's this? ' _Changes. By Chida-Chipison lover. Chip has gone away for holiday and is completely different. Will his friend be able to deal with the new Chip?_ ' Ooh, sounds like a good story." Chip clicked the linked and waited for the story to load.

_It was a beautiful day in Briarwood. The sun was shining, the air was fresh, the sky was crystalize blue, birds were singing, children were playing, it was a great day to be alive. At the Rock Porium, four average looking teens were waiting for their friend to return. They were Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Force Ranger. Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Force Ranger. Madison Rocca, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger. And her sister Vida Rocca, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger._

_'So, when Chip coming back?' Nick asked his friends._

_'i don't now?' Vida replied._

_'maybe he's running late?' Suggest Madison. Just then, all four heard a noise coming from outside. They turned around and saw a group of giggling jumping girls sounding someone._

_'Whose that?' Xander asked his friend as he skwinnted his eyes. 'C-Chip?' it was indeed Chip. Chip now had shoulder length long red hair, ten pack abs (A/N: Yummy) and a lean and muscular bulk._

"I think I already like this story."

_The others ran towards Chip, breaking through the hordes of girls._

_'Chip?' Xander asked his friend._

_'Yeah, it's me.' replied Chip flexing. (A/N: Whee!)_

_'Chip? Damn, you look HOTT!' Vida said smiling. Chip just smiled back slapped her on the butt. Vida--_

"Let me guess, sock me for doing that?"

_Broke into a fit of giggles and blush._

"The Fudge?"

_The next day at Rock Porium, everyone minus Madison were all hard at work. Madison just couldn't stop staring at Chip's butt. Just then Leelee enters the store and smiles at Chip._

_'Hey there sexy thang!' Leelee exclaimed. 'Since your hot now, movies? You? Me? Tonight?' Chip looked worried then he saw Madison and ranned over to her._

_'Sorry Leelee, but i'm going with my girlfriend.' Chip told her as he began making out with Madison. Madison felt her heart beating at an incrediately fast rate. Vida, seeing this, ran into the bathroom crying._

"This doesn't sound a thing a thing like Vi.'

_'C-C-C-CHip, yo-you-you m-mean t-t-that?' Madison asked him studdering._

"Wait, when has Maddie EVER studdered?"

 _'You better believe babe.' Chip told her giving her a peck on the cheek. Madison exploded in a fit of giggles._ i have to tell Sis! _Madison thought to herself. She ran past the bathroom and herd crying. She knocked on the door. 'Hello?'_

_'Go away!' That voice was Vida. Madison open the door and saw her sister sitting on the toliet crying._

_'Sis, what's wrong?' She asked her._

_'What's wrong? What's wrong is that your stealing Chip away from me!' Vida yelled at her sister._

_'Vida, I had no idea you felt that way about Chip.'_

_'Well, I do. Take him, he's yours now.'_

_'I think I know a solution to this whole thing.' Rang a voice. Both girls turned around and saw Chip standing there. 'You two can share me.'_

"What?"

_'Your saying that you want to date us at the same time?' Madison asked him. Chip nodded and both looked at each other before saying 'Okay.'_

"Ugh, there's 28 more chapters of this? I getting off." Chip clicked the back button and left the room. As he walked by, he past Nick who was sweeping the floor.

"Chip, what's wrong with you?" Chip just looked at him and replied,

"Just read the worst story ever." Chip then turn around and left. Nick look at the computer and looked at his friends. Xander was punching his chair, Vida was slamming her fist on the turntables, Madison was curled up in a ball muttering "Ew" and Chip was staring out the window. Nick had notice his friends walking into Toby office and either coming out angry or freakout. Nick set aside the broom and muttered to himself,

"I guess its my turn now."


	6. Nick's turn

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

I'll be honest with you all, Nick was pretty nervous. After hearing the stories his friends have told him, he wasn't sure if he was willing to read this fanfiction. Believe it or not, Nick has read a few fanfics so he knows some of the dangers his friends encountered. He was prepare himself for songfics, yaoi, high school aus, next generation fics, Mary Sues, crossovers, rape, suicide, torture, self-harm, WAFF, self-inserts, angst and fluff. He was preparing himself for PWP lemon fics, misspellings and of course, shipper fics.

He thought about some of the pairings he might encounter: the Nick/Madison pairing, the Nick/Vida pairing, the (shuddering) Nick/Leelee pairing, the Nick/Xander pairing, the Nick/Chip pairing (if that exists). Nick didn't really have much of a problem with slash, he didn't like it but that didn't mean he hated it. Just when it dominates a fandom like  _South Park_  or  _Kingdom Hearts_. He even thought about some incest pairings like him/Clare, him/Udonna or, shuddering at the thought, him/Leanbow. Taking a deep breathe, he went to the top of the page and found boxes that could help you choose the type of story you want to read.

"'Character, Character2, Genre, Series, and Rating', Let's try Romance." So Nick clicked on Romance and found 83 pages of it. "Maybe I should be a bit more specific? Series: Mystic Force." There were 4 pages of Mystic Force romance. "Hmm, Let's try Character: Nick. Character2: let's try Vida." There were about three stories about those two. Nick read all three and can say he enjoyed them. One was good, one was sappy and one was about average.

"Okay, Let's try Character2: Xander." There were five stories, one of them was  _Confessions._  "Oh this must be the story Xander read?" Nick remembered Xander muttering something about something being 'Disgusting' and 'Defiling his good name'. Nick clicked on it and read it.

Five minutes later...

"Gah! My eyes!" Nick shouted as he immietely clicked out of the story. "Ooookay, let's try Character2: Chip." There were none. "Okay, Chracter2: Madison." There were atleat 3 1/2 pages of stories. Having nothing more to do, he scrolling down from top to bottom reading the summeries.

"' _Nick Russell was a drifer of types. Moving around from place to place, never having a true home. That was until he came to Briarwood and everything change. Not only will Nick find himself in a world of magic and adventure, he'll also find true love. Pairings: NickMadison XanderVida ChipClaire. Chapters: 30. Reviews: 105._ '

Hmmm, maybe I'll read that one later.

' _It's karaoke night at Rock Porium and one rangers confess their love by song._ '

Hmm, nuh-uh.

' _It's Christmas time in Briarwood and while some are hanging stockings and writing letters to Santa Claus, one certain red ranger is determine to get a certain blue ranger under the mistletoe._ '

' _Gaia Russell, the future daughter of Nick and Madison, travels back in time to warn the rangers about the Master's arrival._ '

' _Alianbow is back, now Nick must put aside his anger for his father and asked him for help on how to woo a certain Mermaid Ranger._ '

I might not be at peace with my... my father but that doesn't mean I going to asked him girl advice.

' _NickMadisonBen love triangle._ '

' _Madison Rocca has never been the type of girl to daydream before. That was until she met Nick Russell. Poemfic._ '

I bet it doesn't even rhyme.

' _Oneshot. Songfic._ '

No.

' _Finally getting the courage to asked Madison out, Nick takes Madison on the best date of her life. Fluff._ '

Well, I should probably read something." And read it he did. When he finish, he couldn't believe what he read.

"What was that? Who does the author think I am, Xander? I'm a Power Ranger, not a Romeo." Clicking the back button, he continued skimming when he saw something that caught his eye.

_Converations. By Lil' Sweety. Nick and Madison have a talk while closing down the store._

"This look good." Nick said to himself. He clicked the link, ease himself in the chair and started reading.

_The sun was setting in Briarwood. A chill was coming in and night was soon to fall. It had been an eventful day as one of the Ten Terror, Oculous, attack. If it wasn't for Nick connecting with Fireheart, all hope would be lost. Chip, Xander and Vida all left to go home, but Madison and Nick volunteered to close up shop._

_Nick was counting the money in the register before moving to the turntables and Madison was dusting the shelfs. Nick couldn't help but smile as she seem to float around the room. Her long brunette hair twirling around as her brown eyes twinkle and her face seeming to glow as the light hit it. The thing about Madison seems like shes the type of girl that relies more on her natural beauty rather than put on too much makeup, which Nick likes, not to mention having curves in all the right places._

"Wait, is this story implying I was... checking out Madison?"

_When Madison stop dusting, she got a broomstick and started sweeping the floor. She looked over to Nick and went to talk to him._

_'Hey, Nick--Bowen--Nick? Sorry, you never tolds us what to call you.' She asked him._

"They all call me Nick."

_'Well, Mom and the others call me Bowen and your sister and friends call me Nick so I guess either is good.' He explained to her._

_'Well...,' Madison paused. 'I'll call you... Sugar Doughnut.'_

_'Heh heh, Sugar Doughnut?' Nick asked her amused._

_'That's right Sugar Doughnut, Sugar Doughtnut.' She told him._

_'Sugar Doughnut?' Madison just nodded her head. 'Then Sugar Doughnut it is.'_

No words. Nick had no words.

_'I love Sugar Doughnut.' She told him._

_'And I love you Madison.' Nick whispered to himself._

_'Whadda ya say?' She asked him._

"Yeah, what  _I_  just say?"

_Hoping to change the subject, Nick decided to compliment Madison._

_'Maddie, you looked very lovely today.' Madison's cheeks turn a tickle pink when he said that._

_'Thanks,' she thank him. 'Sugar Doughnut.' Madison return sweeping when Nick spoke up._

_'Hey Madison,' Nick got her attention. 'Please don't be a hero.'_

_'Nick, I'm a Power Ranger, that's part of the job description.' She told him._

_'But, please don't do something like what you did today.' He told her._

_'Why?' She asked him while she put aside the broom._

"She was only doing her job. I would have done the same thing."

_'Because I can't stand the thought of losing you again.' He told her. 'You've already been punish for my stupidity once.' Remembering back when she was turn into a statue._

"I already apologize for that."

_'Nick, it wasn't your fault.' She told him. 'Remember what the Hunter said, if the light was caught...' She didn't even want to finish her sentence. Nick just looked her into the eyes._

_'But I don't want to lose you again Madison. You're special to me and I care about you.' Madison smiled when he told her that. There was that smile again. Everytime he saw that, it made his insides melt._

"............ Huh?"

_'You really mean all that Nick?' She asked him._

_'Yes, every word. You were the first friend I made here since I came to Briarwood. The first person to urge me to stay.' Nick told her. He remember back to their first conversation under the tree. How she looked so innocent and vulerable, riding on her heels, trying not to make eye contact. Acting all shy. Since he met her, he wasn't leaving town any time soon._

"The reason I stayed was because of that vision I had."

_'You got me the most wonderful job here at Rock Porium.'_

"I didn't even want a job here. She got me this job because she probably thought I couldn't say no."

_'You are the most passionate big hearted person I know.'_

_'Nick, that's so sweet, but I still don't know why you don't want me to do something heroic again?' She asked him._  Okay Nick, it's now or never!  _Nick thought to himself. He cleard his throat and said,_

_'Madison, the reason why I don't want to see you hurt is because I... because... because I...' He sighs. 'Because I love you!'_

Nick, who jump out of the chair as if it was on fire, stared at the screen and shouted, "What?!"

_Madison stared at him with wide eyes._

_'It's true.' He reassured her. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.'_

"I barely notice she was there when I first met them!" He yelled at the screen.

_It was true, since he first layed eyes on her, he felt some kind of attraction towards her. Since that day, he's been having dreams about a sweet looking woman in a blue blur looking at him. Smiling._

"Is this suppose to be ME thinking this?"

_Though, he didn't want to see her hurt, he was glad she did that. That means she was becoming more brave and confident. She was growing into the woman he always wanted. His perfect woman._

"Now I know this isn't me."

_'I said it, there. I love you, I love you Madison Rocca.' he turn his face from her's. He didn't want to face her._

"I wouldn't want to face anyone if I ever said that."

_Nick felt a palm against his cheek. He turn his face and saw Madison smiling at him._

_'Nick,' she told him. 'Isn't it obvious why I did that? I love you too.'_

"Eeh, who didn't see THAT coming?" he asked someone in particular.

_Nick looked deeply into her eyes and lean in to her face, as if it was inviting him. She lean in to and their lips briefly touch in a feather kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around her and they deepen the kiss. They both loved the feel of their skin touching eachother._

_'I love you.' he whispered into her ear._

_'I love you too.'_

_The End_

"Thank goodness this is the end." Nick said as he clicked the back button a couple of times. "I don't think I could stomach anymore of this mush."

"Nick?" said a voice. He turn around and saw Daggeron standing there wearing a suit and tie and holding his Laser Lamp. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading some fanfiction." Nick told him.

"Fan-Fiction?" Daggeron asked him.

"Yeah," he explained. "It's stories abunch of people write about us. They know who were are and everything." Nick then looked past Daggeron and saw an elderly woman standing at the counter. "I have to take this, you can use the computer if you want to." Nick got up from the chair and left the room. Daggeron put his Laser Lamp down and sat at the computer.

"There's stories about us?"


	7. Daggeron's turn

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Daggeron, apprentice of Leanbow and the Solaris Knight, had just sat down at the computer to see what of this fanfiction.

"Let's see. Character: Daggeron." He clicked enter and saw that there were seven stories. One story seem interesting.

_Solaris Mermaid._

Thinking to himself, Daggeron clicked the story and started reading.

_Night had overcome the forest. Fireflies were out blinking, the sound of frogs croaking echoed throughout the forest. Crickets chirping to their own song. Daggeron had just entered Rootcore from the dragon head entrace and had just got out the elevater. He looked around and saw a familiar face at the table._

_'Madison what are you doing here?' He asked his student._

_'Well, I decided to stay behind to study up on my magic.' She explained. Daggeron had a worried expression on his face._

_'Well its getting late and I don't want you walking home alone, I'll accompany you.' Daggeron told her._

_'Oh, Daggeron, you don't have to.' She told him._

_'But I want to.' He assured her._

"That does sound like me." Daggeron muttered with a smirk on his face.

_'Well okay, let me pack up my stuff.' Madison told him. Daggeron patiencely waited and when she was ready, they left._

_'It's really been some day huh?' Madison asked her mentor. 'With us finding out that Koragg was Lienbow this whole time and that Nick is Udonna's and his son.'_

_'Yes,' He replied. 'We thought we had lost young Bowen but he was actually right in our faces this whole time.'_

_'I always did know he was something special.' She said while blushing. Daggeron saw this and smiled._

_'Why Madison,' He asked. 'If I didn't know better, I say that your feelings for young Bowen are for more than friendship?' Madison tried to bury her face so Daggeron wouldn't see her completely red face. 'Madison?'_

_'Okay okay, yes they are.' She told him. 'But he only sees me as a friend.'_

"I thought they were only friends?" Daggeron asked no one in particular.

_'Well Maddie, don't be so blue.' Daggeron chuckled as he saw her smiled. 'I think Bowen and you would make a fine couple. It's just that well... Bowen is well a boy. How would you like to be with a man?'_

This cause Daggeron to raise arch his eyebrow.

_'Huh?' She asked him and he started to run his fingers through her hair._

_'Come back here at 3am. Udonna and Clare will be long alseep by then.' Madison stared at Daggeron before going through the tree portal. Later that night, Madison had decided to come back and see Daggeron waiting for her. Daggeron was holding to glasses of some strange purple liquid in his hands. Madison walk over to him as he handed her a glass._

_'What is it?' She asked him as she study the liquid._

_'Boxa-zox Fox Juice.' He told her._

"What's a Boxa-zox Fox?"

_'Cheers!' Daggeron exclaimed as he and she tapped the glasses together. Daggeron took a few sips as Madison had finish the whole thing. 'I just love Boxa-zox Juice.'_

_'Why?' Madison asked him._

_'It helps me get horny.'_

"What!"

_Madison stared at Daggeron before running into his arms. Madison brushed her lips against his as he returned it. They--_

Daggeron's jaw dropped as he read the following paragraph. " _Hands roaming eachothers bodies... tongues exploring eachothers mouths... bodies covered in sweat."_  Daggeron automaticly clicked out of that story and steadied his breathing. After Daggeron calmed down, he went to a different story.

 _Natalie's Tale._  He clicked on it and saw that it was 10 chapters long. He eased into the chair and started reading.

_The light had broken through the curtains and hit Daggeron face. He groaned as he started to wake up. As Daggeron twisted and turn, he felt something warm next to him. He open his eyes and saw that, while his vision was blurry, there was a person next to him. As his vision cleared, it was a woman._

_'Nat-Natalie?' Daggeron asked the woman next to him. It was indeed Natalie. Udonna had always badgered Daggeron to get out more. He meet Natalie at a bar and the two clicked._

_'Yes Daggy, it is I.' She told him. 'I have a confession to make. I not the woman you think I am.' She then started to cry. Daggeron started rubbing her cheek. With a wave of her hand, she revealed her true form._

_'Necrolai!'_

"Necrolai?"

_'Yes Daggeron it is I. Originally I was only dating you so I could destroy but after last night I couldn't. Last night, you showed just how... beautiful human life is and now I want to spent the rest of my life with you.' She told him._

"Huh?"

_'I do too, will you marry me?' Necrolai said yes and they were very happy together._

_Two years later..._

_'That's it honey, push!' Daggeron held his wife's hand as they had their first child. 'It's a boy.' Necrolai cradle to baby in her arms. Necrolai began to cry._

_'He's so beautiful.' Her voice craking. 'He's the most beautiful creature I've seen.' More tears began to leak from Necrolai's face._

"Necrolai? Crying?"

_A few months have past and Daggeron and Necrolai had moved into their new apartment. The other rangers had kicked him out of Rootcore for falling in love with the enemy, but Daggeron didn't care, he was with his true love. The baby started to cry and Necrolai didn't know what to do._

_'Oh dear, I'm so rusty at this.' She murmured to herself then she got an idea. "This worked for Leelee.' Necrolai sat down in a chair. She stripped herself of her human form and revealed her true form. She open her mouth and started to make an sound. It was soft yet high-pitched. It wasn't like a screamed at all. The baby's eyes started to get heavy and he went to sleep._

"Necrolai? Motherly? I'm getting off." Daggeron got off the computer and went back to Rootcore, saying goodbye to the Rangers on the way.


	8. The Grand Finale

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

"Guys," Xander told his friends. "We have to do something about this." It had been a pretty interesting day for the rangers. Since their discovery of the world of fanfiction, some things have... change.

"Yeah," Vida said. "I say we kicked their butts for writing this crap about us!"

"But what can we do?" Madison asked everyone. Everyone put their heads down and began thinking. Some of them were sitting down rubbing their foreheads and some were pacing the room. After 5 minutes, Xander got an idea.

"I think I know what to do." He told everyone grinning. Xander got on the computer, clicked on all the author's blogs and sent emails them.

At Rockporium, Xander had asked Toby if he could use the store for some business he needed to attend to. Toby was wiery of this but said it was okay. Hundreds and hundreds of fanfic writers were all coming to Briarwood and to the Rockporium. It was a rather tight fit but they all manage to get in. All of them were talking and murmuring to themselves when the lights dim and Xander appeared on stage, there was much cheering.

"Xander!"

"All right Xander!"

"Hey baby!"

"All right all right," Xander trying to calm everyone down. "Settle settle, there's plenty of Xander to go around. I just want to thank all of you for coming. Thank you. Now, some of you are probably wondering why I asked you all to come?"

"Yeah, why did you call us?" Someone from the audience asked him.

"Well," He explained. "I had call you all here to tell you all something, stop writing fanfiction about us. " Some people were staring at him.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like this." Xander told them. "Just today, me and my friends had discovered fanfiction. We all took turn reading some of your stories and well... were all a little freaked out about them. You guys scarred Maddie for life now."

"Hey, it's a free country, we can write what ever we want!" Someone said and everyone was agreeing with her.

"Well, put yourself in our shoes, if you read abunch of stories written about yourself by people you don't know, would you be okay with it?" Xander told them. This cause them to think about this.

"Wel... I suppose I see your point." Someone from the audience said. Xander flashed his trademark grin.

"Great!" Xander was pumping his fist into the air. "Now, if we can get others--"

"But I can't help it, Xander is just sooooo HOT!" One fangirl said. Xander's jaw dropped.

"Tell me about!" Another fangirl said. "That accent, whoo! Sends shivers down my spine!"

"Yeah Xander's hot with a capital "H"!" Another fangirl said.

"You know who Xander would look hotter with?" One fangirl Asked everyone. "Madison!" All the other fangirls stared at her.

"Xander and Madison? No, Nick and Madison? Yes yes yes!" One fangirl said.

"I hear that!"

"Yeah, Maddick all the way!" Xander couldn't believe what he was listening to.

"No, Xander and Madison are a better couple! They compliment eachother well!"

"Yeah," One fangirl said agreeing with the other. "Nick and Madison is kinda cliche with her being the girl next door and he being the bad boy."

"Nick?" Xander asked them. "A bad boy?" Too bad no body was listening to him.

"Besides," The fangirl continued. "I'm more of a Nick/Vida person. I picked up some flirtation vibes from them in  _Hard Heads_."

"Vida and Nick, no, those two would buttheads too much." Another fangirl said. "Vida should be with Xander."

"Yeah, Xida... Vander... either good!"

"Xander/Vida all the way!"

"No way, Vida seems more annoyed by Xander, she should be with Chip!"

"It's all ways Nick/Madison and Xander/Vida." One fangirl complained. "I think Chip and Madison would make a better couple!" Sonme stared at her.

"Chip/Madison?"

"I can't see it happening."

"They work better as friends."

"There's no much to based off of."

"Well, isn't that the point of fanfiction? Filling in the blanks and thinking out some things should have happen?" The same fangirl who complained about N/M and X/V. "And beside, there's proof in  _The Hunter_. Like when Chip asked Madison if she was okay after Vida disappeared and he sounded mortified when Madison was shot." This gave the others to think about.

"You know, you're right, there is some proof of Chip/Madison. It depends on how you see it." One fanfirl agreed with the other.

"Thank you."

"But I'll always love Chip and Vida."

"Yeah, Viva La Chida!"

"And Madison goes with Xander!"

"No, Nick!"

"Xander!"

"Nick!"

"Xander!"

"Nick!"

"..... Chip.....!"

"Xander!"

"Nick!"

"Fine, will ask Xander." One fangirl said. "Xander, who do you think Madison should be with? Nick or you?" But everyone was shocked when they saw that Xander was long gone.


End file.
